That's my girl
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Just a small sad one-shot between Em and Maya, hope you all enjoy. :)


_Hey everyone, so this idea just ya know, came to me like most do. It's nothing special, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Oh, and If you are a fan of my story California Vacation, yes it will be updated soon, I am still working on it it's a long chapter, so just to confirm any doubts. _

Maya's POV

_"I'm sorry Maya, I love you, but I just can't be with you anymore, not for the reasons you think, it's just not safe for you."_ The words were still fresh in my mind. I shuddered from the cold. Emily had told me this and a lot more earlier today, and I didn't think I could bear it for much longer. The last words she spoke to me had hit me like ice._ "I hope we can still be friends." _I winced and crouched deeper into the tree I was sitting under. It was a freezing cold night, snow a foot high. I had noticed Emily acting weird for awhile, but I didn't think she was going to _dump _me for it. So instead of sitting at home playing my guitar like I did every night, I was sitting here in the freezing December air, tears freezing to my face, as the wind hit me like ice. And yet, I was hurt so badly inside right now, I didn't even feel the cold. I thought back to when I had laughed at Emily for wanting to stay home from Noel Kahn's party after she and Ben broke up. _"What are you supposed to do, spend the rest of the year hiding under your bed because you broke up with somebody?"_ I had asked her. Now, I wished I could go hide under my bed, forever. But that wouldn't happen, and here, in the dark woods of Rosewood, at least I could suffer in peace. I wanted to hate Emily, wanted to hate everything about her, but I just couldn't help but love her. Maybe it was her eyes, when I looked into them I was lost instantly. I shivered. "Maya!" I suddenly heard the shriek from one side. "Ha-han-Hanna?" I stuttered. "Oh my god Maya what are you doing?" she asked, hugging me. I was instantly flooded with warmth. "Trying to put myself out of misery, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Looking for you. Look, I know that I shouldn't get involved with you and Emily, but she didn't break up with you for no reason," she said. "Then what is the reason?" I asked. "There's, there's a lot to explain, come on," she said, reaching out a hand. I hesitated, then took it. She led me to the street where a car sat, with Aria, Spencer, and Emily inside. I pulled back. "Come on, we need to explain some things," she said. I reluctantly walked to the car and took the only available seat, of course next to Emily. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I replied weakly. She tried to wrap an arm around me but I resisted and shook her off. She cringed slightly and the ride was silent the rest of the way to Hanna's house. It wasn't the comfortable silence I was used to when Emily and I didn't speak, more of an awkward silence so quiet you could feel the tension in the air. We finally arrived in Hanna's driveway, and though it was a 15 minute drive in warm air my lips were still frozen blue. Hanna led me inside and as we walked into the living room I sat as far away from Emily as I could. It was a moment before anyone said anything. "Maya, I know that you are upset, but there is a reason behind all of this," Spencer said. I turned to her, waiting. "See, you know how we have been jumping out of our skins when we hear our phones?" Aria asked. "I've noticed," I stated with no emotion. "Well the texts have been threatening us, saying that they'll hurt us, tell secrets that we even forgot we had, do things to people we care about, stuff like that," Hanna said. "I still don't see how this all ties to Emily breaking up with me," I said. "Well, they said that if Emily didn't break up with you, then they would hurt her," Aria said. "If these texts are so convincing then why didn't you just tell the police?" I asked. "The police aren't really our BFF's right now," Hanna said. "Anyway, Emily was reluctant at first, but then A threatened to hurt you, and Emily wasn't going to let that happen. We can protect Emily, but you aren't in many of our classes and you are in band and Emily has swimming so we can't see you as often, so Emily decided that breaking up with you was the only way to protect you, and when you didn't come to school today Emily knew that the only place you could be was in the woods, because that was the only place in Rosewood you actually liked." I noticed Emily hadn't said a word since the car ride. "Emily?" I asked softly, not in the harsh tone I had been using since I had started talking. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting you," she whispered. "Emily, I'd rather die loving you than live and not, if that were possible," I said, my voice cracking. A tear fell down my face. "I'm sorry too, I just was so confused and thought that I did something wrong, but you mean everything to me, and I've never dealt well with break ups, but I've never been in love with anyone like I am with you, and I just didn't know what to do, and I thought you hated me-" I was about to say more but I was interpreted. "Breath!" Emily burst out. "What?" I asked, realizing that the other girls were still in the room. "You gotta breath, else you'll faint," she said, wrapping her arm around my waist. This time I didn't reject. "I'm so sorry Maya, I should have told you and worked something out with you instead of doing that to you, do you forgive me?" she asked. "Of course I do Em," I said, burring my head in her shoulder. "Aw!" Hanna squealed. We pulled apart and looked at her. "And I just ruined the moment," she said. "Yes, you did," Emily said, laughing. "It doesn't matter," I said. "Come on you two, kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Hanna chanted, and soon Spencer joined in. I shrugged. "Should we?" I asked. "If we're going to kiss, you get out," said Emily, gesturing to Hanna. "What!? That's totally unfair, NO WAY!" she shrieked. "I don't care if it's less fair than you working for 2 years and all the money you earned going to charity, GET OUT!" Emily said. She crossed her arms and huffed, not moving a muscle. "You wanna go Marin?" she asked in a mock challenge. "Bring it on Fields!" she said as the two began to try to kill each other. Spencer grabbed an air horn and gestured to Aria and I to cover our ears. We did, and though it was faint I still heard the noise. Hanna and Emily jumped up as though they'd seen a ghost. "Don't do that!" Hanna said, breathing heavily. "Sorry, but if you get blood stains on the carpet mom's gonna have a cow," Spencer said. "Ever heard of a thing called talking?" Emily asked. Aria and I laughed. "Well I'm not taking any chances, I've lost enough best friends for a life time," she said. "Oh come on, I wouldn't have actually _killed _her," Hanna said. "Aw, aren't you sweet," Emily said. "Yeah, I'm such a good friend," Hanna said teasingly. Emily jumped up and chased her up the stairs. I laughed. "That's my girl," I sighed. "That's my girl."


End file.
